I'll do anything
by VoldieGoneMouldy
Summary: lily potter would do anything to save harry. first fic please go easy on me :


"Please! Please! I'll do anything!" Lily Potter screamed. "Just don't kill Harry!" And miraculously, Voldemort paused.

"Anything?" the cold high voice asked. And Lily nodded tearfully.

Voldemort moved in closer and started to take off his robes. Lily's eyes widened when she realized what she just agreed to.

"No. No. Not… that. Anything but that." She whimpered as Voldemort stood in front of her completely nude. He laughed his high cold laugh as he advanced on her, as she stood wandless and shaking in front of the crib where the child still sat watching his mother.

The Dark Lord pointed his wand (the yew wand) at Lily and the next second she too was naked. He then moved in and grabbed fistfuls of her hair pushed her to her knees and shoved his 8-inch cock down her throat. He gasped at the sudden warmth and wetness of her mouth. He then began to pump in and out of her mouth, while yelling down at her; "Yeah, you filthy mudblood, eat my cock down! I'm going to ravage you and after I'm done with you, maybe ill call my Death Eaters to take you too!"

She was whimpering and tears streaked down her face as Voldemort fucked her mouth. Eventually the Dark Lord shouted "I'm going to come and if you don't swallow every drop I will give you to Greyback and let him do what he wants!" then his cock twitched and he shot a massive amount down her throat. Lily swallowed as fast as she could and at the end choked on a bit of it. When the Dark Lord pulled out of her mouth she thought it was over, but Voldemort was just getting started. He then threw her on the ground and spread her legs apart. Then the Gryffindor in her showed and she gave him a hard kick in the side of the head. This had no effect whatsoever and he simply laughed at her and said "Stupid bitch. Now I will be even more rough!" as he slammed into her. She screamed and struggled but to no avail. As he was violating her Voldemort couldn't help but notice that, Mudblood though she was, she was pretty fucking hot. Her long red hair was falling all over her face and even distorted with pain, she had a pretty face. She also had a nice pair of tits too. At least a C-cup, with round pink nipples. He slammed into her again and again each time getting a scream from her.

"Shut up you filthy whore!" screamed Voldemort as he slammed into her. She began to cry in earnest as she realized there was no way out for her. But if this was how she could get Voldemort to leave her Harry alone then so be it. "Fuck you're tight," grunted Voldemort as he was humping her. "Ugh yeah I'm going to come! Take it like the whore you are!" and as she felt the cock twitch inside her she too exploded in an orgasm her sides clenching, milking the cum out of his shaft. He smiled and unpleasant smile at her and said "Ah good you liked it too" before slapping her across the face.

He then pulled her by her hair to a small table and leaned her over it just before he shoved his cock, now slick with her juices into her ass. She screamed and so did the little boy. But the dark lord didn't stop. No he kept thrusting in harder and harder. He had never felt something so tight on his cock and he loved it. His moans got even louder than the baby's screams as he shoved into her saying "Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, girl, your ass is so tight! He soon found that there was a trickle of blood flowing out of her asshole, but who cares? She's just a mudblood anyway. Just a tool to please him. So he kept thrusting and eventually she started sobbing. "Please, _please stop! _It hurts so much!"

The Dark Lord Laughed his high cold, cruel laugh. "I will stop when it suits me you filthy mudblood!" and he started thrusting even harder. The pain became unbearable at this point and lily passed out. She awoke to find her ass and cunt dripping with cum, And the Dark Lord once again thrusting into her mouth. After a minute he came in her mouth again and finally said; "I am finished with you now." Lily breathed a sigh of relief as The Dark Lord put back on his robes. But suddenly he turned and pointed his wand at her son, and said "Surely you didn't believe I would just walk out of here without killing him. Now stand aside and let me fulfill the prophecy. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" but lily jumped in front of the curse and then she was dead. The Dark Lord looked down on her corpse and thought, what a pity, Snape would have liked having her. He then turned on the boy.

"Harry, Harry wake up!"

"What happened?"

"Well you sort of went rigid. We thought you were having a fit!"

"Here eat this. You'll feel better its chocolate"

"What was that thing?"

"One of the dementors of Azkaban, they force you to relive your worst experiences."

"holy shit" thought Harry "that really happened?"


End file.
